Regular Show On Adult Swim
by Al Cooper
Summary: EP.1 Description: The first of Regular Show on Adult Swim.  Mordecai and Rigby find something from Bensons wild days in the 70's while cleaning out the basement EP 1,2,3 and 4 up.
1. Ultimate Slackers

_A/N: this is what regular show would be like if it was on adult swim. _

"Ugh!" Mordecai groaned walking down to the basement. "Why did you have to get us stuck cleaning the basement?"

"Come on stop whining. Eh I don't like the basement cuz I'm Mordecai and I'm a scared baby-ow! What the hell man!" Rigby yelled after Mordecai punched him in the arm.

"Watch it dude or I'm gonna kick your ass." Mordecai said walking in the room.

"Eh." Rigby whined holding his arm.

"Lets just get this shit done so we can go back to playing video games."

"Why don't we just not do it and go play video games?" Rigby said leaning on a wall while Mordecai did all the work.

"I know man I would usually be all like fuck this but Benson said we're fired if we don't clean the basement. And plus this is all your fault anyway."

"What? How?" Rigby said standing up.

"What are you talking about?" Mordecai said stopping what he was doing. "You're the one that entered that street race with Bensons truck and you're also the one that crashed it and oh yeah I almost forgot the most important part, you lost because you totally blow at driving. Haha."

"Stop talking!" Rigby yelled.

"Just shut up and start stacking these boxes." Mordecai said lifting up another box.

"Hey check it out this one has Bensons name on it. Wanna look through it?" Rigby said already opening the top.

"Benson will be pissed. We shouldn't."

"When is Benson not pissed?" Rigby said starting to look through it.

"Hmm hmm. Alright." Mordecai said nodding his head. Mordecai walked over to where Rigby was and found some 70's glasses and put them on and they both started laughing.

"Woah check out this cool glass." Rigby said pulling it out of the box.

"Dude!" Mordecai said surprised. "Thats not a glass, its a bong!" He said snatching it from his hands.

"A what?" Rigby said confused.

"Come on man. A bong. I know you're lame but you gotta know what what a bong is"

"Shut up!" Rigby yelled after Mordecais comment.

"This thing is sick! We gotta find some weed man." Mordecai said looking at the bong.

"Oh you mean like this." Rigby said pulling out a huge bag. "Bam!"

"Woah! Where did you get that?" Mordecai said looking at the bag.

"I grew it" He said smiling.

"Alright I take back what I said about you being lame."

"Hmm hmm. Lets get outta here and spark it up." Rigby said pulling out a lighter.

"No dude. We'll get fired."

"Ugh! Come on haven't you always felt bad about not being the ultimate slacker?"

"Hmm hmm. Sound logic man. Lets go." Mordecai said walking up the stairs. They walked into the house hiding the bong as best they could. "looks like no ones in here." Mordecai said setting it down on the counter.

"What are you two doing in here when I told you to go clean the basement!" Benson said turning red walking in the kitchen."

"Uh just taking a break." Mordecai said turning around hiding the bong.

"Get back to work or you're both fired!" Benson yelled turning around going out of the kitchen.

"That was close man." Rigby said relaxing.

"Yeah I know. Lets go." Mordecai said running up the stairs and closing the door to their room behind him.

After the door was closed Rigby got out his bag and put some in the bowl and took out his lighter and took the first hit and held it in then blowing smoke out handing the bong to Mordecai.

"How was it man?" Mordecai asked.

"Try it for yourself." Rigby said handing him the lighter.

Mordecai took it and put his beak in the chamber and took a huge hit. He passed it back and after 4 or 5 hits each the room quickly filled with smoke.

"Woah man I'm so high right now." Mordecai said with bloodshot eyes.

"Being the ultimate slacker is awesome."

"Hmm hmm."

About 2 and a half hours went by and Benson saw no sign of Mordecai or Rigby.

"Wow almost 3 hours without a break. I guess I should go give them a few minutes to relax." Benson thought. He walked down the stairs and into the basement and didn't see either of them there and boxes all over the floor. He turned red and stormed up the stairs and pounded on the door to their room. "What the fuck are you two doing in there! I told you to clean the basement!" Benson yelled pounding the door.

"Oh shit man its Benson." Mordecai said waving his hand around clearing the smoke while Rigby opened the window and slid the bong under the bed. Mordecai opened the door to see Benson. "Oh hey Benson."

"Why is the basement still not cleaned! Did I not make myself clear!" Benson yelled

"Uh." Mordecai said still kinda high.

"Unbelievable! Can't you two do any of your work! And-and whats that smell?"

"Uh its nothing, just that pile of dirty clothes Rigbys got."

"Get your asses down in that basement and it had better be fucking sparkling or I will fire you both and make sure neither of you get jobs ever again!" Benson yelled going down stairs.

"That was funny. Benson was all like clean the basement and stuff. Haha.." Rigby said coming up behind Mordecai.

"Fuck you." Mordecai said walking out of the room heading downstairs.

"What did I do?" Rigby said standing in the doorway.

_A/N: well I hope you enjoyed it. So review and comments are always appreciated. And my other stories will be updated very soon. Also what do you think about making this another thing like Sly School?_


	2. Irregular Party

_A/N: the second installment of adult swim regular show and hopefuly far from the last._

"I'm so bored!" Rigby said slouching further into the couch.

"I know dude. I never thought I would say this but I kinda miss work." Mordecai said from the same position.

"Don't ever say that! You'll regret it later when you have to work." Rigby said jumping up on the couch.

"You wanna go to the coffee shop?" Mordecai said standing up.

"No Ilean is working now." Rigby said falling back into the couch.

"What do you have against her man?You guys are like a perfect match, you're both weird and freakishly short. Haha!" Mordecai laughed.

"Stop talking!" Rigby screamed. "You just wanna go there to see Margret anyway."

"No I don't. I'm kinda hungry." Mordecai said defending himself.

"Yeah hungry for Margret!" Rigby said making Mordecai turn red.

"Shut up and lets just go." Mordecai said walking past Rigby punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" Rigby yelled holding his arm walking out the door. They walked into the shop and sat down at their usual spots.

"Hey you guys." Margret said walking over to the table. "Whats up?"

"Bored out of our minds!" Rigby said quick. Almost right after Rigby spoke Ilean walked up next to Margret.

"Hey Rigby, Hey Mordecai." Ilean said brushing her hair back.

"Hey Ilean." Mordecai said.

"Ugh hey Ilean." Rigby said looking away.

"So the usual for you guys?" Margret asked.

"Yeah." They both said simultaneously as Margret walked away.

"So Rigby." Ilean said softly.

"What?" Rigby replied completely not caring.

"Theres this party thing that me and Margret were gonna go to and I was wondering if maybe you and Mordecai wanted to come with us?" Ilean asked.

"No." Rigby said fast without even thinking about his response.

"Oh ok." She said depressed walking away.

"Dude whats your problem?" Mordecai asked.

"What do you mean? She just freaks me out, shes like obsessed with me."

"She totally wants to get in your pants man. If you go to this party you might finally get laid." Mardecai said laughing and taking a drink.

"Shut up! Thats gross to even think about." Rigby yelled back.

"I thought that's what you would say." Mardecai said.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Rigby said defensive.

"It means you probably couldn't even get Ilean to fuck you man." Mordecai said laughing.

"Fine, I bet I could get Ilean before you could Margret." Rigby said challenging Mordecai standing up on the seat.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Mardecai said dismissing his challenge.

"Afraid you're gonna lose already?" Rigby asked making fun of Mordecai.

"Fine you're on." Mordecai said accepting.

"Here you go guys." Ilean said setting down their plates.

"I changed my mind. Me and Mordecai will go with you and Margret to the party." Rigby said already unhappy about it.

"Awesome!" She said trying to contain her excitement. "See you at 8 Rigby."

"Yeah whatever see ya." Rigby said shoving his sandwich in his face.

"You are so screwed on this man." Mardecai said swallowing.

"Hmm hmm if you're so sure then make the terms." Rigby said already done with his food.

"If I win then you have to do my work for two weeks."

"Fine same for me."

"So I guess I'll be seeing you at the party tonight Mordecai." Margret said walking over with their bill.

"Uh yeah definitely." Mordecai said nervously and taking out his wallet paying.

When they got back to the house they started to get ready for the party. They were both confident in that they would win.

"You ready to do my work for two weeks?" Mordecai said putting on some cologne.

"Whatever I have less to lose then you." Rigby said cocky.

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't get with Margret she thinks your a dick and never wants to talk to you again, but if I don't make it with Ilean she thinks I'm a dick and I don't have to deal with her anymore." Rigby said.

"Whatever man I got this, theres no way I'm losing." Mordecai said combing his hair. "Its almost 8 we better get going."

Rigby grabbed the keys to the truck and started walking to the garage of the house.

"What are you doing? Benson will kill us!" Mordecai said taking the keys.

"Fine then you tell Margret she has to walk 9 miles to the party or that she has to ride in a golf cart." Rigby said backing off.

"Alright but I drive." Mordecai said getting in the drivers seat. They picked up Ilean and Margret at the coffee shop and headed to the party. They got to the house and immediately got some beer from the keg. After a couple hours of drinking and partying Rigby was drunk enough to go with Ilean.

"Hey Ilean." Rigby said stumbling over his words.

"Yeah Rigby." Ilean said back.

"Hey Ilean you wanna go-ah fuck it you wanna go in one those rooms up stairs and have sex or something?" Rigby said pointing in the general direction of the stairs.

Ileans brain exploded with excitement and she was able to get out, "Yes."

"Awesome!" Rigby yelled walking to the stairs with Ilean close behind walking past Mordecai yelling out, "Who's winning know Mordecai!"

"What's he talking about? Winning what?" Margret asked.

"Huh? What? I don't even know that guy." Mordecai said extremely wasted. "Hey you want another drink?"

"Um sure." Margret said. Mordecai walked back over to the keg and got a drink and went back to where he thought Margret was and was greeted by another tall red bird. He handed her the cup and said.

"He do you wanna go to one of those rooms and fuck?" Mordecai said barely able to speak.

"Sure sexy." She said taking him up stairs.

"Uh, my head." Mordecai said sitting up in the bed he found himself in. The house seemed empty and when he looked outside the truck was gone. He got out his cell phone and calling Rigby saying, "Dude what the hell! Where are you?" Mardecai yelled.

"I'm at the house. And don't talk so loud my head is gonna explode." Rigby said tiredly.

"How am I gonna get home?" Mordecai asked.

"Calm down I'll get the cart and get you."

"Fine just hurry up." Mordecai said slamming the top of the phone down.

"Hey there." A voice said and a hand setting on his shoulder.

"Who are y-." He said stopping seeing a very large and ugly bird in the bed.

"Uh I think I have to leave." He said getting up and walking outside seeing Rigby in the cart. Mordecai got in and it was silent for a while. Then Rigby said.

"Looks like you're doing my work for the next two weeks."

"Whatever dude I don't care I have to go back to the house and shower."

"No you don't. Its Monday and I-I mean you have a fountain to clean."

"Ugh! You're such an asshole man."

_A/N: I dont think its as good as my last but I guess I will let you guys be the judge of that. So please **Review and rate.**_


	3. The Upgrade PT1

_A/N: The third installment of Regular Show on Adult Swim. I hope you like it. And since I'm not sure if anyone reads these im guna put this in bold and caps so it pops. **IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR MORE OF THESE PUT THEM IN YOUR REVIEW OR SEND ME A PM AND TELL ME AND IF I LIKE IT I'LL MAKE ONE ABOUT IT. **_

"Check it out, you gotta see this!" Rigby yelled running in to tell Mordecai.

"This better not be like the last time I 'had to see something' Rigby, my shows on." Mordecai said getting off the couch.

"That was a one time thing! I told you that!" Rigby said defensive.

"Whatever dude just sho-woah!" Mordecai said shocked looking at the golf cart that had been completely re-done with black paint, flames above the wheels, a huge stereo glued in the back, pink fuzzy dice hanging from the rear view mirror, and a hood scoop.

"Behold! The Rig-cart!" Rigby said jumping in the driver seat.

"This thing is awesome!" Mordecai said amazed sitting in the passenger seat. "Where did you get the money for this?"

"Hmm hmm. Don't worry about it, its not important." Rigby said very pleased with himself

"Lets go drive around before Benson sees-" Mordecai started to say when he was cut off.

"What the fuck did you two do the golf cart!" Benson yelled nearly exploding.

"-Us. We're screwed." Mordecai said.

"Thats it! You two have no respect for anything! Where did you even get the money for this!" Benson yelled getting closer.

"I got it from the park bank account." Rigby said somewhat shakily.

"What!" Benson screamed.

"Well the money was for park upgrades so I used it to upgrade the cart." Rigby replied.

"You used the money that we needed to make actual repairs to the park for this! Unbelievable! You two are more of a liability than an asset!" Benson ranted on.

"Come on it-" Mordecai started.

"You both shut the fuck up! I have had enough of your bullshit, both of you! You're both fired!" Benson yelled in their faces before leaving. Mordecais mouth hung open not believing that Benson fired them.

"Can we keep the cart?" Rigby yelled after Benson.

"Get out of here! Now!" Benson yelled back.

"Dude. Why? Why did you have to this Rigby?" Mordecai said blank faced.

"Come on man it isn't that bad its jus-" Rigby started.

"It was our fucking house asshole!" Mordecai yelled springing to life. "Where are we going to live? The closest place we can go is your parents house and your dad hates us!"

"I'm so-" Rigby tried saying.

"I don't want to hear your apologies Rigby! You never mean it and even if you did you don't even have the mental capacity to learn from your fuck ups so it doesn't matter."

Rigby put his head down and then started to lift his head up and said. "Come on just lis-"

"No! Shut up! Just, lets go upstairs and get our stuff and go to your parents house until we can find an apartment or something." Mordecai said getting out of the cart and going to the house. When they got upstairs they packed their clothes and things in complete silence. The two walked out of the house and stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus to come. It came after a few minutes and they rode it to Rigbys parents house. They got off the bus and walked up to the door. Rigby knocked on the door and was greeted by an equally sized raccoon.

"Rigby? Mordecai? What are you doing here?" Rigbys mother said looking at the two with suit cases.

"We got fired from our job and lost our house and my parents are all the way seatlle." Mordecai said somewhat angry.

Her face turned to sympathy and said "Well both of you get in here and you can stay in the guest room upstairs."

"Thanks Rigbys mom." Mordecai said walking in and setting his bags by the door.

"Yeah thanks mom." Rigby said doing the same.

"Oh really it's no problem at all." She said closing the door. They walked into the living room to sit down on the couch and Rigbys father walks in the room.

"What the hell are you to failures doing here, again?" He said looking at the two.

"Ugh." Mordecai said quietly.

"We got fired." Rigby said throwing his head back.

"You're twenty-three years old! When are you going to stop the bullshit and grow up?" He said sitting in his chair.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff put away in the guest room." Mordecai said getting up and getting his bag with Rigby following him. They got up to the room and started unpacking.

"He man." Rigby said. Mordecai didn't respond to him in any way. "I can make it up to you."

"Really?" Mordecai said stopping. Rigby reached into his bag and pulled out the bong and a bag of weed.

"Here you go man." Rigby said handing Mordecai both items. "Its the last of our weed. Take it."

Mordecai opened the bag and smelt it and said. "Wait, this is your super special mix."

"Yeah, I know." Rigby said going back to unpacking his stuff. Mordecai put some in the bowl and was about to spark it when he stopped and said.

"I don't know if I can smoke all this dude." Mordecai said stopping handing the bong over to Rigby.

"We cool bro?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah man, We're cool."

**To Be Continued...**

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this and watch out for the next one to find out what will happen to Mordecai and Rigby!_


	4. The Uprgrade PT2

_AN: I apologize for almost like no updates in forever ive been havin a lot of problems both technical and life. I am working on everyone who has sent in ideas for this series and I promise I will get on them soon._

"Wake up dude." Mordecai said sitting up in bed.

"ugh! Why? We don't have a job anymore whats the point of getting up?" Rigby said resistant to open his eyes.

"Whos faults that Rigby?" Mordecai said frustrated.

"Fine! Lets go look for a job cuz captain Morde-cry cant stop bitching."

"Shut up dude." Mordecai said walking out of the room with Rigby close behind.

They went down to the kitchen and got some cereal and a couple bowls from the cabinet and the milk out of the fridge.

"I dont know man, my parents house is pretty nice. A lot like the park." Rigby said taking a spoonful of cereal.

"Mm yeah I guess, but are you really gunna wanna bring Eileen to your parents do you? Ha ha." Mordecai joked.

"Ahh! Shut up!" Rigby yelled.

"Why don't you like her man? I mean its not like you could ever get anyone else."

"Shes weird!"

"Well you better not screw up our first job interview at the coffee shop." Mordecai said putting his things in the sink.

"Ahh! Why do we have to try and get jobs there?"

"Because it seems easy enough and its enough for us to get a decent place."

"Fine im not working on Eileens shift."

"Whatever dude, just dont fuck this up." Mordecai said walking to the coffee shop with Rigby and met by Margret.

"Hey you guys hows it going?" Margret said holding a tray with a couple coffee mugs.

"_Trying _to enjoy our day off." Rigby said as Mordecia punched him the arm.

"We got-"

"Hold on you guys its been so busy around here lately." Margret said walking off to do something.

"Dude the job is so ours!" Mordecai said turning to Rigby.

"You only want this job so you can get close to Margret." Rigby said rolling his eyes as Margret came back over.

"Hey Margret you said its been busy around here right?" Mordecia said putting his wing on the back of his neck.

"Yeah we could really use some extra hands around here. Why? You know anyone interested in the job?"

"We could take it." Mordecai said holding back excitement.

"Really? That's great! We need another dish washer and a third person to wait tables."

"Dude wanna play punchies to see who has to wash dishes?" Mordecai said looking a Rigby raising his fist.

"No way! Rock paper scissors." Rigby said protesting.

"1, 2, 3!" They said at the same time Mordecai throwing paper and Rigby throwing scissors.

"Ugh!" Mordecai groaned.

"Oooooooooo!" Rigby yelled waving his hand above his head. "Looks while you're in the back washing plates imma be out here getting dates...with Margret that is."

"Shut up dude." Mordecai groaned walking lazily into the back.

_AN: I wonder how long itll take Rigby to screw it up. __**REVIEW **__and tell me what you think._


End file.
